I'm Your Biggest Fan
by Kaffrrin
Summary: Lucy has been a huge fan of Black Steel for a long time, his biggest fan actually. She knew she let her imagination run wild about the man but only because she knew she'd never actually meet him. Well, she thought she'd never meet him.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" I looked up at my supervisor after hearing her call my name from the other side of the break room. "Yes, Mira? What's up" I grinned at her while changing into my work shirt.

"We have a new employee starting today, he just moved in and has never worked in retail before. Make sure you welcome him." She said with a smile, already turning to leave. Most likely to let everyone else know.

"Will I be training him?" I yelled after her before she was out of earshot. Hoping to god I wasn't, I hated training people.

She peeked her head back around the corner shaking her head to confirm I wasn't going to be the one showing him the ropes. "Nope, Erza is training him. You know she's best at that."

I laughed to myself, definitely agreeing. Something about Erza's voice made people listen and remember whatever she told them. Even if she was pretty scary sometimes, she was good at what she did.

I clipped my nametag to my shirt and clocked in, walking my way to the front of the store. Cashiering sucked sometimes, but as a whole I loved it. The few aggravating customers barely held a light to the amount of kind people that frequently came through in such a small town as this.

It was a rather slow day, nothing short of to be expected on a Tuesday morning. I sighed to myself as I thought of my morning. A smile lit up my face at the memories. My mornings were almost always composed of the same thing. Contrary to most of my friends belief I did in fact know what sex was. Though I have never partaken in the act itself I found myself quickly addicted to videos of the mind-blowing orgasms others reached. I woke every morning three hours before I needed to work. Ample time to please myself, shower and make myself presentable to the outside world.

It had started as a hobby of sorts when I was seventeen but quickly turned into routine. One I had stuck to for four years. After about two years of it progressing into a daily thing I wondered if I should find help. It had become impossible for me to successfully and happy maneuver through my day if I didn't fit it in at some point. But I could never find myself able to admit it to anyone, not even my closest friends.

A distinct lack of any type of serious relationship because of my 'problem' had my friends worrying. Not knowing the cause just the outcome. They continuously tried to push men on me, even a few women when they found the men weren't catching my eye. That quickly fell through as well. I normally stayed silent when they tried talking to me about it.

There was no way I could ever tell them. Not only did I have an unhealthy addiction to porn, the past two years have been spent fawning over one actor in particular. I could hardly call it anything more than lust, but he was all that went through my mind when the subject of men came up. I mean that didn't necessarily mean it had to be him, right? Just someone similar. Gorgeous, sharp features. Long dark hair. A few piercings if at all possible. And of course, packing a godly cock between his thighs.

There are probably tons of men out there that looked at least a little like him, not as perfect of course. But I could compromise. I found myself pulled out of my thoughts as an elderly couple came through the line both sporting sweet smiles. "Good morning Lucy, how is your morning going?" The wife asked, patting my hand lightly as her husband set their items on my counter to ring up.

"I'm lovely as always and how are the two of you doing this fine day?" I ask, letting myself slip into my natural smile. I loved this job, it was the only thing keeping me sane these days. I finished up their transaction and after a bit of chit chat the couple was on their way and I was back to being alone with my thoughts.

That was never really a good thing, I had decided a while ago. I attempted to think of something other than the sexy man who's videos I've been following and watching for two years now. I knew it was hopeless though, and stopped fighting the images flowing into my mind.

My favorites were always when he was fucking a blonde. It made it easier to pretend I was the woman he was ramming into oblivion, as silly as that sounded. I always came the hardest after those. Luckily for me, about seventy percent of his videos were with blondes. Whether that was his personal choice (God, I hope so) or just by chance I hadn't found out.

I had attempted several times over the last year to find out more about him but each time ended with disappointment. All I knew was he went by Black Steel and, fuck, he was beyond gorgeous. I quelled my sadness of not knowing anything about him by reminding myself how pathetic I was being. I mean honestly, what was I expecting if I had found out more about him? For him to whisk me off into some sappy fairy tale romance? Yeah. Fucking. Right.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, I was just making myself irritated at this point. I turned my attention back to work and began cleaning up the front of the store. I was distracting myself with wiping off counters that I hadn't realized someone was standing in front of me. After clearing their throat.

I looked up surprised and began blurting out an apology, "Oh crap, I'm sorry I didn't reali-" I cut myself short as I finally noticed who was in front of me. This person had an uncanny resemblance to the man that had been haunting every waking moment of my life the past two years as well as most of the non-waking moments.

I cleared my throat and chuckled, there was no way this was him. Just some guy that looked just like him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit out of it this morning. How can I help you?" I aimed my brightest smile at him, trying to make up for my earlier awkwardness.

"I'm looking for a manager, I'm supposed to start training today." He replied gruffly, crossing his arms over one another, showing off the multiple piercings lining each one.

As soon as the words began leaving his mouth I felt my body rising several degrees, a dampening beginning to take hold in my panties. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. It was totally him, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice I'd been pleasing myself to just this morning. I quickly closed my mind down. I can't risk him knowing. I sent another smile his way and turned off my register light and waved Levy down. "Levy, I have to run back to Mira. Can you watch the front for me for a bit? I actually think I'm going to jump on my break now, if that's okay." She nodded and ran over to the register she was signed into, quickly taking over.

"Hold on one moment, Sir. I'll go grab the boss for you." I said to him, looking away without trying to seem too obvious. I grabbed my purse from under the register and began walking towards the back. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have gotten out of the situation with my sanity most intact.

As I opened the door to the break room I saw Mira sitting down enjoying a quick snack before the day picked up. "Mira, the new guy is here. I'm also going to break, so I'll see you in a bit." I said to her, knowing she had heard by the nod and smile she sent in my direction.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the front doors came into view. Home free, I thought, quickening my pace. I was pulled out of my reverie by a large hand grabbing my own right as I was about to reach the door. I followed the strong looking hand up an equally strong forearm, all the way up to the most sexy eyes my own had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Gajeel." He said, no growled, to me. My body was heating back up to the temperature it had been early this morning right after I had awoken. His eyes raked over me, spending an unusually long amount of time around my bust. "It's nice to meet you… Lucy." He gave me a smirk that nearly had me a moaning mess on the floor.

I almost caved at that point. Fuck, it took everything I had not to pull him with me on break. It was slightly chilly out, I'm sure he'd have no problem keeping my body hot. I coughed and pulled my hand back. Keep cool, Lucy. You can do this… "Nice to meet you as well, Gajeel. Now if you'll excuse me." I kept my voice cool and curt. Walking outside and going to sit in my car.

As soon as I closed the door I leaned my head against the steering wheel and groaned loudly. There was no way I could do this. Damn it. Just remembering his voice. Actually hearing it. It left my body spiralling quickly into a haze of lust and need. My body wasn't listening to anything I said. Black Steel said my name.. Gajeel said my name. That was going to repeat in my fantasies for a long ass time. If it ever even stopped.

I contemplated calling Mira then and there, tell her I was quitting. But I couldn't do that to her nor could I do that to all my great friends I worked with. So instead I decided it would be best to tell a little lie and get out of work for the day. I pulled out my phone, quickly finding Mira's cell number and clicked send.

"Hello?" I almost felt my heart stop when she answered. My body was completely on edge, I need to get home and take care of this.

"Lucy? Are you alright? Hold on one minute Gajeel, I'll be right back." Mira sounded slightly worried and I could hear a door shut behind her.

"Hey Mira.." I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder. "I have an emergency at home that I just got a call about, would it be fine if I dipped out for the rest of the day?" I gulped softly, hoping to all hell she'd agree. I couldn't go back in there, I wasn't mentally or physically prepared.

"Of course Lucy! Is everything alright?" She said loudly, worried about what had happened.

"Everything should be fine, I just don't want to talk about it right now." I answered back to her, still keeping my voice soft. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's going on. Sorry about this." I did feel bad, really. I hated calling in or leaving early. I didn't want to push my work or responsibility on my coworkers and friends. But now I was not stable enough to stay.

We exchanged a few more words before we hung up and I leaned my head back and sighed deeply. "I can't believe this is fucking happening." I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and turned my car on, wishing I were home already. My body felt much hotter than it should have and I felt pulses shake through my crotch with every thought of Gajeel that passed through my mind. Many more than I could possibly handle while trying to drive.

Gulping loudly I forced myself to focus on the road and get home as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. if I did, things would be very different. Mostly the maturity rating. Also, I realized some font changes didn't go through with my last chapter so hopefully I can fix that with this one. Please enjoy and leave a review 3

My breath left me in puffs as I locked my door behind me and quickly started shedding my clothes as I made my way to my desk. I grabbed my laptop out of a locked drawer and strutted surely to my bedroom. I already felt like I was on the verge of the most intense orgasm of my life but I was very determined to make sure I lasted long enough to watch at least part of one of his videos before I completely came undone.

 _Lucy_ … I heard his growl in my head as I cupped my breast, opening up the page with all of his videos. I chuckled to myself as I saw I was automatically logged into the site. I was surprised by the own huskiness of my voice but pushed that back as I clicked on my all time favorite video.

As soon as I had hit play my other hand quickly found it's way to my apex, easily sliding between my lips thanks to the overwhelming moisture I had leaked in just the last hour. I moaned loudly as my fingers brushed over my clit. My eyes were trained on the screen, watching as Black Steel- no, Gajeel, furiously fingered a young blonde's soaking pussy.

The blonde had her face away from the camera so it made it that much easier to imagine it was me he was touching. My mind flashed to his large, calloused hand wrapped around my own. My imagination was so much more active now than ever before. I'd felt his hand, if even just briefly and on such an innocent place. I knew his name, knew how it felt standing next to the living Adonis. I gasped as my fingers brushed my sweet spot, realizing how close I really was and after looking at the video, noticed I had been lost in my memories of earlier for at least ten minutes.

I brushed my thumb tenderly over my clit, my fingers already as far as I could possibly push them inside of the weeping cavern between my thighs. With a sharp cry I came all over my hand. Instead of the whispered Black Steel that had comforted me for years, I had a real name to place and wasted no time moaning his name softly as I came down from my tremendous high.

I stood up carefully and gripped my headboard, barely able to support myself. I slowly made it to my bathroom and drew myself a hot bath before sinking into the comforting warmth. Trying my hardest to wash away my intense libido aimed towards the pierced man. I groaned and relaxed deeper into the water, it slowly lapping at my neck and small wisps of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail I had put in earlier that morning.

After half an hour of relaxing I drained the water and stood up, drying myself with a fluffy towel. I made my way back to my laptop and did my typical ritual after a great Black St-Gajeel orgasm. I went to the comments and left one that I could only hope he'd see. Or maybe not. I'm not sure which would be better.

Heart-Feel-Ya commented:

 _Best orgasm of my life. I can always rely on you, Black Steel 3_

I grinned to myself, I always left stupid comments like this on his video. Thinking back to all the ones I'd left I decided I'd be much happier if he had never read them, or at least didn't see the username was the same for a lot of the comments scattered across the page of all his videos.

I looked at the time and realized it was only a smidge past four in the afternoon. A nap sounded like an epic idea after the world shattering masturbation session I had earlier.

 **Gajeel's Pov**

I grumbled to myself as I made my way down the street. I always hated starting new jobs but had decided it was time I find myself a constant flow of money instead of the occasional amateur fuck film. As awesome as it was to have constant sex, the last one ended in an STI scare. I enjoyed the shit out of fucking some sexy woman but I had no urge to carry something like herpes with me all my life.

I had gotten the job from a good friend. The business had been passed down to him when his grandfather had decided he wanted to retire. I welcomed the job, the pay was decent and apparently there was some chick there Laxus said was totally my type. Said she'd be good for me or some shit. Probably just his psycho matchmaking wife using him as her puppet. Laxus often complained about her trying to set everyone up with everyone.

If luck was on my side, she'd be working today. That way I can get a preemptive glance at her before she sees me and decides to hightail it the fuck outta dodge. I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed the store was right down the street. I quickly ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm my nerves. I was unsure why I was so worried about this.

If Laxus was right about everything he said, this chick was the essence of perfection. Which meant she'd want nothing to do with him. I mean what decent girl would like a scary guy like him whose only redeeming factor is being a porn star. Not even a very popular one at that.

I growled and pushed the door open, taking a few steps inside and looking around before stopping abruptly. I was almost floored by the sight in front of me. This must be who Laxus was talking about. There was no way she couldn't be. She was exactly like he said. Easily the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. And I slept with porn stars on a somewhat regular basis. Well, not anymore.

I stepped closer to try and get her attention but quickly found she was lost in thought. The most adorable blush was painting her cheeks, I would give anything to know what she was thinking about to have such a regal looking woman blushing like a schoolgirl.

I cleared my throat when she showed no sign of realizing my presence and gave myself an inner pat on the back when she jumped slightly, obviously completely absorbed in whatever had her mind preoccupied.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't reali-" She stopped talking as quick as she started. Shit, she had a gorgeous voice. And that face. Both of us stood there just staring for a couple seconds before she cleared her throat and chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit out of it this morning. How can I help you?" A beautiful smile graced her lips.

She was a fucking goddess, there was no other explanation. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head so I could reply instead of just staring at her like I had been thus far. "I'm looking for a manager, I'm supposed to start training today." I replied back to her question.

As soon as the words left my mouth I noticed she seemed to space out a little as her face turned a enjoyable shade of red. She shook her head slightly and called to another employee a bit away to take over for her to go grab the manager on duty. Mira if I heard correctly, Laxus' wife. I was too caught up watching her walk away to pay attention to much else.

I waited as patiently as I could manage to see her walk back up, I didn't even know her name and I doubted she knew mine. I only waiting another minute before I saw her rushing up, eyes fiercely set upon the exit. What had happened to make the happy seeming woman become so worked up? It seemed as if she hadn't even noticed me still up there if the surprise on her face when I grabbed her hand was anything to go by.

Her skin seemed hot under my touch, a spark shot up my arm from the contact. A pleasant shiver ran up my spine from the simple touch. I watched her eye my hand on her before her eyes slowly slid up my arm and continued until our eyes met. She looked like a fucking vixen, her pupils blown wide and her breaths coming out in hot puffs. She was just close enough the heat radiating off her body barely brushed against me, I wanted to pull her closer. Fuck, she was sexy.

"Gajeel." My voice was low and sounded much huskier than I had meant it to when I shared my name with her. I took this moment to get a closer look at her body, my eyes were hungry as I took in all the curves her body showed to me. She had a gorgeous rack, made only better with the nametag to inform me of the name of this fox of a woman in front of me. "It's nice to meet you.. _Lucy_."

I shot her a smirk, the one I reserved specifically for women I found incredibly attractive. Though she definitely won any competition there could possibly be between her and any past women I had ever shown interest in.

She coughed and pulled her hand away from mine, I immediately missed the loss and was looking for any way to make it happen again. "It's nice to meet you as well, Gajeel. Now if you'll excuse me." I could feel the chill as her words met my ears.

Lucy turned and quickly made her way out of the building. I could only wonder what made her so cold all of the sudden. Before I had the chance to follow her a loud voice sounded from behind me. "Gajeel! It's so nice to see you again. Please follow me." I looked back to see Mira giving me a smile and I huffed at losing my chance to follow the blonde.

"Hey Mira, long time no see. How's the dumbass doing?" I replied back to her, not missing the chiding look she gave me for referring to Laxus in such a way. "He's fine. Now let's head to the back and I can show you your locker."

I followed the woman to the back of the store to the employee's room. She pointed to an empty locker and I threw my phone and keys into it before locking the thing and turning around. Mira was about to say something else until her phone starting ringing.

She answered it after a couple rings. "Hello? Lucy, are you alright?" My ears perked over that. She was talking to Blondie and it seemed as if something was wrong. As soon as she excused herself to talk privately I quickly made my way to the front of the store and walked out the front door. I looked at the couple cars in the lot trying to see if Lucy was still here.

After a few seconds I noticed her in a car talking on the phone. A second later and she had hung up and leaned her head back. I took in her features and realized the look on her face was one very familiar to me. The heaving of her chest and redness of her skin made her look like many of the women right before I had bedded them.

My past career may not be the best conversational topic but it made me very well versed in women's expressions. And Lucy looked very, _very_ wanton.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, it really means the world to me. Also, I apologize I'm so terrible at posting regularly. :c

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any rights to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel's POV

The image of Lucy sitting in her car was seared into my memory for the remainder of the night. Though the sight of her so horny was sexy as hell, I found the distraction was probably not the best for my first day of training. Especially under the tyranny that was Erza. Laxus had given me a small warning about her but holy fuck, she was scarier than anything I ever laid my eyes on.

I groaned as I closed my door behind me and kicked off my shoes. I was very tempted to shed all my clothing and rub one out. But I decided to stick to my normal routine and grabbed my laptop.

The last year it had become habit to check my site frequently throughout the day to see if there were any new comments from my "secret admirer". I got one almost daily from them. Honestly, although I hoped otherwise, the person was probably either hideous or male. But it was nice fantasizing that it was some beautiful woman.

I grabbed a beer and then I made my way to the couch and flopped down. After entering my password I opened the browser and began checking any notifications I had gotten since the last time I checked.

I remembered being jabbed at by past coworkers for reading all the comments I got on my videos but what they failed to realize is I only read the comments from my admirer. They were the first person to ever leave a positive message. Even though I had only started porn to make some money it was pretty shitty to just hear about how scary I looked.

As I scrolled down I saw that I had received a new comment earlier that day. With a click I opened it and grinned at what I read.

Heart-Feel-Ya commented:

 _Best orgasm of my life. I can always rely on you, Black Steel 3_

I felt the, now common, warmth burst in my chest at the words. After the feeling slowly faded I noticed something different under the message, something that may or may not have caused a small freak-out in my head.

 _Posted in Magnolia, Fiore_

Oh. Hell. No. There is no way. My admirer was practically my neighbor, with the size of this town. That means the chances of me meeting them were pretty high, especially now that I work in the biggest supermarket around.

Shit. What if I've already met them. My mind immediately went to Erza and I barely suppressed a horrified shiver. Please no. With a quick pep talk I convinced myself the chances were beyond slim that Heart-Feel-Ya was her. Thank fucking god.

Lucy popped into my head, her flushed face still hot in my memory. _Oh shit, I hope so._ I chuckled to myself as a heat slowly started pouring into my stomach, slowly working it's way down to my already hardening length. I groaned and rubbed my palm against the growing bulge. A few seconds later and my pants felt uncomfortably tight, one tug later and my dick sprung free of its confines.

I quickly grabbed hold of my cock and began stroking slowly. I closed my eyes and Lucy's face immediately entered my thoughts. _Aah, fuck…_ She had this sly grin on her face, crawling towards me on her hands and knees before sliding hands up my legs. I pictured her slowly taking me into her mouth and digging her nails into my thighs. My hand's speed increased significantly as I let my imagination run wild.

Within minutes I felt my stomach drop and growled loudly as an intense relief rushed through me. I finally opened my eyes and saw my hand and stomach covered in cum. _Damn._ It's been a long time since I've come that quickly with just my imagination to go off of.

I stood slowly before walking into the bathroom. I needed a damn shower.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Writer's block is real.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned and sat up, turning off my alarm. What a lovely nap. I smiled to myself, thinking of the very realistic dream I had invade my sleeping mind. My smile slowly morphed into a grimace as I remembered who exactly I had met just a couple hours earlier.

 _I have no choice, I have to quit_. I thought, horrified at the thought of having to see Gajeel everyday and _not_ jump his bones. Or bone, specifically. I groaned and flopped back down. There's no good way this could go.

 _Oh hey, I'm Lucy. We met briefly and I freaked out and left. You see I'm totally a porn addict, more specifically I'm a You addict._ Yeah. Right. That'd go over well. I'm sure he'd just love to know that he now works with someone who is unhealthily obsessed with him.

I rolled over and grabbed my laptop, anything to try and occupy my mind from its current turmoil. I wasn't surprised to find it still open to my comment on Gajeel's video. But I saw something else that did surprise me. In fact, it was downright terrifying.

 _Posted in Magnolia, Fiore_

Oh. Oh no. I double checked, hell, I triple checked but each time I looked it was still there. Glaring at me in all of its horrifying glory.

I forgot to turn of the location…

Everything went from bad to worse. Now he would know that his stalker living in the same town as him. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that he most likely did not even look at his comments. I mean what reason was there to? There's no way he didn't already know that he was sex incarnate. And almost all of the other comments had such horrendous grammar you could barely even understand the 'sentences' they were attempting to convey.

I gave myself a few minutes to breath before I felt a little less like throwing myself off a cliff. I made myself get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. No matter how much my mind was racing my body couldn't follow any of it without something to eat. I opened my fridge and slowly deflated from the lack of food I had in my apartment.

 _That's great. I just love grocery shopping._ Luckily there was a small convenience store right down the road. With the goal of food in mind I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing my keys and wallet I made my way out of my apartment and down the street.

"LUCY!" I jumped and looked up across the street to see my friend hanging out of the window of her third floor apartment, drunk most likely. "Damn it Cana! Get back before you fall out you dumbass!" I yelled back at her with a grin.

She was crazy, but she was also a wonderful friend who could always cheer me up. I stood outside her complex after she had motioned me to stay put. I could see her running around her living room and clothes flying around. Before long I saw her grinning face making it's way down the stairs to the entrance of the apartments.

"Hey baby, what brings you around these parts?" She asked, throwing her arm over my shoulder. With a quick sniff I found my previous thoughts to be completely correct, she was definitely drunk. "I'm out of food, how about I treat you to something for keeping me company on my journey?" I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as well.

Cana laughed and shook her head. "You don't have to buy me food, but I'll for sure go with you anyway!"

I shrugged and began walking ahead. "Suit yourself. I don't know what sane human turns down free food though." My grin growing larger as Cana ran ahead of me and turned around, flashing a smile. I huffed and ran up to my friend, ready to have some fun and forget about the things plaguing my mind.


End file.
